solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Valentine Elizabeth Bronislav
Overview Valentine Elizabeth Bronislav Danvers, or just "Valentine", is a Deurlen lass, pretty, nice and gentle with the people who surrounds her. She has great hunting skill, though she is still an apprentice from his father and brother, not a titled hunter yet. Appearance She is a beautiful lady, standing at 5,1. She walks straight, proud, and happy. You can always find a nice warm smile on her face a pair of pretty friendly eyes. His hair is from a very dark red, seeming like brown, and a carefree expression. She has the typical build of a Deurlen woman, though she doesn't seem very strong. Her skin is perfect, only some scars in her left arm, tiny scars. She has the Bronislav tattoo on her left arm, passing through her back and ending on her right arm. You can see she's wearing the Bronislav clothes, fur cloak, very thick. Background Born in Deurlyth, Day 21 of the Deep Cold, Year 1177. She grown up with two male brothers, something that made her much less delicate than other women. Her mother, Vimelia, teached them the most basic things that they should learn for their future, and their father, Garry, teached them activities like hunting, horseback riding, music, and exercise. She was very young when her brothers left her, at least 13 years. She grown up very quickly, and her family was proud for her, because she did not left the estate. She stayed to continue a bloodline. Though, unfortunately for the family, when she birth 20, she moved to Novania, meeting her brother Surian again. Henry moved to the north, so she did not seen him. She is completely fascinated with Light Magic because some members of her family had it. Somehow it had an influence on her, and someday, she wishes from the bottom of her heart to get the gift. Also, she has a strong love for the music, and she is in love with the piano. Known Associates Family * Garry Bronislav (Father) † * Vimelia Bronislav (Mother) † * Jason Danvers (Grandfather) † * Ayamie Danvers (Grandmother) † * Surian Bronislav (Brother) * Henry Bronislav (Brother) * Ben Bronislav (Uncle) Personality She is pretty and gentle, friendly and nice. If she just met someone, she tries to be as kind as possible. She is always able to defend people she loves, and has a strong unity with her family. She is very proud to be Deurlen, and almost always she shows that affection for her nation to others. She never gives up for nothing, and never loses the hope. Likes * Any kind of pet * Light Magic * Family * Exercising * Celebrating * To take care of kids * Playing the piano * Music * Nature * Hunting * Warm weather Dislikes * Rain * Stupid people * People who stares her * Cold weather * Dark Magic * Cranky people * Crazy people * Bugs * Spiders Quirks * Strong Deurlen accent * Heavy drinker Others Face Claim http://i.imgur.com/obmLubE.jpg Cyan eyes though OOC Notes It's being played by: laurieskeeCategory:Characters